Arising Dawn
by Snowshade
Summary: Dawnkit and her littermates decide to sneak out of camp. An incident happens, causing her hind legs to get crushed. After that her clan, even her sister treated her like fox dung, adding snide comments when she took something from the prey pile. Feeling out of place she sneaked out at night, hidding in an old twoleg nest in her territory. But what happens if she gets discovered?
1. Chapter 1

Four cats walked in silence, side by side.

"I think she's the one." The first, a brown tabby tom with bright golden spots argued.

"Are you sure?" asked another, a pretty tortoiseshell she cat with bright green eyes.

"Positive" The first cat answered. The pretty tortoiseshell glanced at the other two other cats. "What about you, Reedstar? Snowstar?" The white and reddish toms glanced at each other, before the white one answered. "We have watched her carefully these past moons, and I believe she is, Leafstar," He rasped. Everyone turned to the last leader Reedstar, who hasn't spoken yet, their gazes fixed on him.

He nodded slowly, after a few heartbeats. "I believe she is."

Leafstar nodded to the other three leaders. "Then it is decided. I still have my doubts, but I have been proven wrong." She turned to the first tom. "Duskstar, keep watching her. You are the closest to her than any of us." as she finished, lightning cracked above, as a storm rolled in.

"It has never rained before in Starclan!" Reedstar yowled, clearly shocked.

As lighting cracked again, Duskstar gasped. The three other leaders turned to him.

"What is it?" Snowstar asked. Duskstar was trembling. He took a deep breath and answered: "The darkness has enfolded us."

* * *

Dawnkit dashed under Sandclaw, her father. "Hide me!" She squealed as four kits came out of the nursery. Dawnkit felt Sandclaw shuffling his front legs closer as the kit patrol came sniffing out of the nursery. She knew her fur blended in well, with Sandclaw's light yellow with darker stripes, but she knew that her white belly stood out.

"I think I smell her!" Her brother, Rainkit meowed. He came sniffing the trail until he was standing right next to her. He yowled with triumph and the other kits came after him. Her sister Moonkit bounced around her as Sandclaw backed away, meowing "Found you! Found you!" While Featherkit and Deerkit sat next to them, meowing happily. They never did much, except meow. _Sometimes they can be so boring!_ Since they were born, their mother, Willowfern, always had her tail wrapped around them, with their father unknown. _Everyone thinks it's a rogue or a cat from another clan._ Dawnkit recalled. Both the she kits were light gray with almost the same black markings. They both also had light blue eyes, making them look nearly identical, just like their mother. She thought they were lucky to live in Thunderclan

While Dawnkit was deep in thought, She saw a flash of light blue a moment befor Moonkit's weight crashed down on her. "Hey!" They tussled, fighting until the knocked something. They looked up and saw Watersplash, the deputy.

"Watch where you're going!" His voice was stern, but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes, and his whiskers were twitching.

"S-sorry…" Moonkit mumbled. The sun rays hit her pelt and it gleamed, bright blue in the sunlight. She had always admired her littermates pelt, but always happy when she reminds herself that they both had the same color eyes. Rainkit's pelt was dark gray, almost blue with the same markings of Moonkit, but with blue eyes. The two kits scrambled back towards the other three kits. While they were play fighting, Snakekit and Wolfkit, the oldest kits in the clan were sitting outside the nursery, amusement lighting up their eyes. They were more than five moons, and could be apprenticed any day. Impatience churned in her belly. _When can_ I _start my training?_ She knew she was still four moons old, but she couldn't wait. She licked her chest in embarrassment as Rainkit circled her.

"What were you thinking?" He whispered in her ear, his own ears twitching. HIs eyes, too were lit with laughter.

The rest of the day was spent hunting butterflies, until Deerkit and Featherkit had to go back to the nursery.

"Ok, now that they're gone, we can go explore outside camp!" Moonkit exclaimed. Rainkit pricked up his ears.

"Really?" He asked.

"What if we get caught?" Dawnkit murmured, though she wanted to go out, too.

"Then we'll have to make sure we don't." Moonkit answered back. They started to creep out of the Dirtplace tunnel, when their leader's yowl made them freeze.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" The familiar words rang across the clearing. Dawnkit looked up to the highledge and saw him staring at the three littermates.

"We're in trouble!" Rainkit hissed, anger and fear in his meow.

"Moonkit? Rainkit? Dawnkit? Where are you?" Their mother, Stormberry called. They shuffled back from the Dirtplace tunnel, to meet their mother's intense and curious gaze.

"Umm, we uh… went to… um make dirt…?" Dawnkit answered.

"All three of you?" Stormberry looked at them disbelievingly. "You wanted to explore outside camp, didn't you?" While the littermates shuffled their paws, Stormberry's gaze softened.

"Don't worry, my little warriors." She came over and licked them each in turn. "You'll be apprenticed in time." While she was speaking, Hawkstar was already announcing something. What was it like to stand there, announcing to all cats? She wondered. A sudden thought struck her. _I want to be leader one day!_ Then she could make decisions about when to call a clan meeting and when to fight… And have nine lives! How great would that be? She snapped back to the present when she heard her denmates name called.

"Snakekit, Wolfkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and are ready to be apprenticed." _No fair!_ "Snakekit, step forward. Stonecloud, you have mentored Honeysong, and are ready to take on another apprentice"

Stonecloud stepped forward and touched noses to Snakepaw. Then they went of to the side to watch.

"Wolfpaw, your mentor will be Silverflame. Silverflame, you are ready to take on an apprentice, I hope you will pass down all your patience and fighting skills down to him." Wolfpaw looked a little disappointed, but when Watersplash came over and whispered in Wolfpaw's ear: "Don't underestimate her," he straightened up and went forward respectfully to touch noses with her.

 _Don't underestimate her? What does that mean_? Dawnkit wondered, but quickly shook the thought away. Watersplash was Silverflame's mate, of course he would say that!

While she was lost in thought, she hadn't noticed Hawkstar walk over to her and her littermates.

"Oh-oh…" She whispered in Moonkit's ear.

As he approached, Stormberry seemed to get uncomfortable under his piercing yellow gaze. When he got to the spot where they were standing,He called Stormberry. Stormberry dipped her head "Yes, Hawkstar?" She asked.

"I just saw your three kits trying to sneak out of the Dirtplace tunnel. Are you aware of that?" He asked.

"Y-yes, I am" She stammered. _Is she in trouble?_

"Please make sure they don't do that again. I don't want them to get lost or hurt." His gaze grew distant. Dawnkit remembered the story of Hawkstar's two kits who went off wandering in the forest, and then found their scent trails leading to a fox den. She felt sorry for him, and Stormberry seemed the same.

"I'm sorry for your loss, and I will keep them in camp" she swept her tail around her kits. Guarding them towards the nursery. "Come on, time to go to sleep…"

"But we're not tired!" she wailed.

"Come on now." Stormberry's voice was more stern this time, but it was enough to make the kits going to the nursery.

"Now promise me that you will never, ever try to go out of camp again." Dawnkit was surprised that her mother was so upset now. Rainkit was the first to agree.

"Ok…" Dawnkit hesitated.

"Dawnkit…" her mother meowed.

"Fine…" she answered.

"Well, I don't promise not to go out of camp again!" Moonkit meowed definitely.

"Moonkit! You have to!" Stormberry was very stern.

"...Fine!" Moonkit answered.

Stormberry's tone softened. "I know you want to explore, but it's a very dangerous place out there… Now go to sleep"

Dawnkit reluctantly curled into a ball next to Stormberry and closed her eyes. _I'm too old to sleep in the middle of the day!_ But while her thoughts were swirling, she sunk into sleep, her last thought was realizing it was almost nightfall.

* * *

"Come on!" Moonkit was begging Dawnkit and Rainkit.

"But we promised Stormberry not to!" Rainkit protested. Earlier that day they watched Snakepaw and Wolfpaw go out of camp for the first time, and Moonkit got really jealous.

"Come on! If Wolfpaw and Snakepaw can do it, so can we! Just imagine the things out there! We could visit Windclan!" _I want to visit Windclan! It sounds so awesome!_

"I'll come with you" Dawnkit exclaimed, not so sure.

"Great! What about you Rainkit?" Moonkit turned to him.

He lifted his head. "I'll come to protect you" he meowed, dout still in his eyes.

"Ok, let's go!" they scuffled to the dirtplace tunnel, and waiting until the area was clear before sneaking out. They emerged in a forest full of trees.

"Wow! It's so big!" Moonkit exclaimed in awe.

"Let's go this way!" Dawnkit pointed to a grassy area. "I smell water!" She ran toward the direction, tripping on every bramble and tree root possible until she felt like her legs would fall off. Suddenly, she stumbled out of the trees to see a vast lake of water.

"This must be the lake!" Moonkit exclaimed." It's amazing!"

"Ok… guys? Now that we saw the lake, can we go back to camp? Someone will notice us soon…" Rainkit meowed. Suddenly Dawnkit picked up a mouse scent and followed it.

"Dawnkit? Where are you going?" Rainkit meowed, worry edging his meow. Dawnkit ignored him and kept going until she saw a dead mouse.

"Moonkit! Rainkit! Come here!" She heard paws scuffle the earth a moment befor her two littermates appeared and stared at the mouse.

"Did you catch that?" Moonkit atared at it in awe.

"No! I ju-just found it here."

"We should bring it back to the clan!" Moonkit exclaimed

"Don't you think it's kind of suspicious that there's a dead mouse in the middle of the forest?" Rainkit's question was drowned by the yowls of cats. The three littermates turned their head and stared a the direction it came from.

"Let's go and see what it is!" Moonkit exclaimed. Dawnkit picked up the mouse and scurried after her, Rainkit hard on her paws. They came to a halt when they saw a moor open in front of them with a stinking stench.

"That must be Windclan!" Her exclamation was drained with a snarl. They whirled around to see a big red creature with a disgusting stench approaching them. There was a screech and a Windclan warrior jumped on top of the fox, with three more joining him. The creature was already wounded, so Dawnkit guessed that the creature was already after a battle.

"Move!" A red and white she cat nudged them under a boulder, where they could watch.

"Who are you?" Dawnkit asked shakily, dropping her mouse.

"I'm Brightflower, now stay quiet or the fox will get you!" Her words set enough terror through Dawnkit to keep her quiet.

Moons seemed to pass, the fox ripping and tearing until she could only hear screeching. In the midst of the fight, a dark pelted warrior came and pushed them out of the boulder.

"Go! Get back to your clan!" Dawnkit saw him turn and vanish in the battle. She turned around to follow her littermates who had already went ahead, she remembered her mouse under the boulder.

"Wait!" she called to her littermates. They turned to look at her. "I forgot my mouse!" She turned and crawled under the boulder. There was suddenly a loud _Thump._ There was a creaking sound, but Dawnkit didn't hear it.

"Dawnkit!" Moonkit's voice was full of terror. "Get out of there!" Dawnkit didn't understand why her sister sounded so distresses. The creaking sound came again. Dawnkit ignored Moonkit and went under the boulder. The space under the boulder seemed smaller, and the mouse seeme to be getting squished. Suddenly, the a loud creaking sound came, and Dawnkit looked up to see the boulder rolling down on her. She shrieked and turned, but too late. The most piercing pain she had ever felt gripped her hind legs. Dawnkit saw a blurry and soundless Moonkit shrieking, the dark Windclan warrior running around the edge of the territory, yowling, while the other warriors were rushing towards her. She felt herself go limp and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawnkit shifted in her nest. Something was missing. Where are Moonkit and Rainkit, sleeping next to her? She blinked open her eyes to see a blinding light. This wasn't the nursery! She saw a shape in the corner of the den. As her vision cleared, she saw Whitepebble, the medicine cat and was right away awake.

"Where am I?" Her voice sounded dry and she longed for water. Whitepebble snapped her head up.

"You're awake!" She seemed surprise and went to get a moss soaked water. Dawnkit lapped at it thirstily. When she finished, she tried sitting up, but her legs were hurting so much, she almost shrieked. She looked around to see her legs crumpled, and unusually shaped.

"W-what happened?" She asked shakily.

"Don't worry about that now, we have to tell Stormberry!"

She rushed outside and a moment later appeared with Stormberry. Dawnkit was surprised to see pain and love in her eyes as she came over to her.

"What happened?" She asked less shakily now, wanting her mother not to see her pain.

"Oh, Dawnkit. You don't know how happy I am." Though she didn't look so happy, Dawnkit didn't interrupt. "A boulder crushed you, don't you remember? You were out with Moonkit and Rainkit near the windclan border and there was a fight and you got trapped inside the boulder and your legs…"She drifted off, her voice shaky. After a few moments of silence, She stood up and walked towards the entrance.

"You're leaving already?" She was here just a moment! But Stormberry didn't seem to hear. On her way out she heard her whisper to Whitepebble,"Can't you do anything about it?"She whimpered, while Whitepebble shook her head, Stormberry went out of the medicine den with a grief stricken yowl.

What's wrong with me?

Whitepebble walked over to her and sat down. "We didn't think you would survive, and I wasn't so sure you would be happy if we did."

"Why wouldn't I be happy?" Dawnkit asked, confused.

"Well…"

"Yes?" Dawnkit asked getting impatient.

"Your legs…" She murmured at last. There was a big pause.

"Will I ever be able to walk again?" Dawnkit asked.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I can't do anything about it now. Your bones have been broken twice in both legs, I'm afraid I can't do anything about it." She whispered, fear in her eyes. Will- Will I ever be a warrior? How can I even be an apprentice? I can't have kits, either, and- and worst of all- Clan leader! Suddenly anger stirred up inside of her.

"Why did you waste your herbs on me? You should have let me die! Then I could be in Starclan, where I could walk!" She snarled at Whitepebble, all her anger exploding.

"Now I could never be a warrior! You're the worst medicine cat this clan has ever had! You even call yourself a clanmate! Letting someone lose the use of their legs!" She burst out. She got on her front paws, and tried to drag herself outside, but her legs gave up halfway through the way. She fell down in surrender and wailed. She felt guilty of how she treated the medicine cat. It's my fault I ended up in this place to hers! At that moment, Moonkit came in.

"I'm so sorry!..." She trailed off as she saw Dawnkit's legs splayed out behind her. "Oh it's really true… Everyone is bickering about it outside."Oh, it's all my fault!"

"No, Moonkit, it's really not your-" Moonkit cut her off

"If I hadn't made you come with me, You wouldn't be like this now… I am so sorry…"She whispered, backing out of the den.

"Moonkit, don't go!" Dawnkit pleaded, but Moonkit didn't seem to notice. "Moonkit, wait!..." She trailed off as her sister backed out of the den. She turned and tried dragging herself back to her nest, where Whitepebble was sitting, but she couldn't. She fell down, while her vision went black.

* * *

"Could you pass me the Goldenrod, Dawnkit?" Whitepebble asked, her eyes fixed on Moonpaw who got scratched by a bramble. Two moons had passed, with Moonpaw and Rainpaw apprenticed. She had stayed in the medicine den since then, helping Whitepebble.

"No, that's not Goldenrod, that's comfrey. Goldenrod is that plant over there with the yellow flowers." Dawnkit growled and passed it over.

"That feels much better. Thanks Whitepebble!" Moonpaw skipped out of the den. Her sister acted like she didn't exist anymore, so Dawnkit never tried to talk to her.

"Dawnkit! What did I teach you about herbs?! You never get them right!" Whitepebble complained. All the anger and the patience burst out of her. I've had enough of every single one of my clanmates treat me like a useless lump of wood!

"Why do you keep teaching me these herbs? I am not your apprentice! And I never ever will be! Why don't you ever let me out of this stinking den?I just want to go back to the nursery!" Even though Whitepebble was always kind to her, Dawnkit didn't get why she treated her like her apprentice, and she was sure she'd rather be in the nursery with Willowfern and Grassflight, surrounded by Featherkit and Deerkit. She always saw the two remaining kits running around the clearing, ever since Moonpaw and Rainpaw were apprenticed. They had changed a lot and she longed to be with them. Sometimes they even visited her. Apart from that, no one else had visited her… Well, that isn't quite true… Ever since her accident, Wolfpaw always took time out of his apprenticeship to come and visit her. Dawnkit really appreciated it, but she still didn't understand why.

She snapped back to the present when Whitepebble answered.

"What would you do in the nursery?" She challenged.

"Well… I would help the nursing queens with the kits?" Dawnkit answered, an idea suddenly sparkling into her mind.

"Are you sure?" Whitepebble sounded worried.

"Yes. I am." Dawnkit was more confident.

"Well, I think it's time for you to go now." Whitepebble meowed, and Dawnkit was sure she saw hurt in her eyes, but when she blinked, it disappeared.

Dawnkit dragged herself out of the den. This was the first time she would see the sun in two moons! Excitement crawled at her belly as she hauled herself out into the sun. A blinding light hit her. All heads turned to her as she exited, and she heard Moonpaw and Stormberry gasp.

Why does everyone look so surprised? It's not like I would of stayed in that stinking den forever! I still have a life!

She managed to drag herself all the way towards the entrance of the den, where she heard Grassflight and Willowfern whispering. She hauled herself in through the little entrance. Her hind legs got caught in the brambles, but she didn't feel any pain. She was grateful for Whitepebble for healing them, but she still knew that she had an apprentice, Ivypaw, and that she couldn't be her apprentice.

What will be of me? Dawnkit's thoughts vanished at the warm greetings of Willowfern and Grassflight. I will help with all the nursing queens! That is what I will do… But a clan leader still sounds better… I will ask Hawkstar in the future if I could get my apprentice name later…

As she flopped down on an old mossy nest she heard the ferns russell at the entrance and a second later Wolfpaw came in.

"Are you ok, Dawnkit?" There was worry in his meow.

"Yes, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She snapped back at him. A moment later she felt ashamed. How could she snap at the only cat that actually cared about her? Even her mom didn't seem at all interested.

"I'm sorry. Sh-should I leave...?" Wolfpaw trailed off.

"No, I'm sorry. You're the only cat that actually seems to care…." She trailed off.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, everyone else seems to be treating me like a useless fleabag, and you're the only one I've ever saw, when I was stuck in the den… Except Whitepebble and Ivypaw, and everyone else who came in to be treated, but when they came, they would look at me as though I was made of air… Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling you all this but, I had to tell someone at some point…" She looked at the ground. When Wolfpaw was silent, she looked up and saw warmth in his eyes. Suddenly something spark inside of her. She didn't know what it was at first, but she felt warmth and gratitude rushing out towards him.

After a few moments of silence she whispered.

"Wolfpaw, I want the truth. Am I a burden to this clan? Do you… do you think I'm useless?" Suddenly afraid of the answer, she ducked down.

"No. You are not useless. And if anyone says you are, I know you will show them off." He liked her ears as Dawnkit relaxed.

"Wolfpaw!" Dawnkit pricked her ears as she heard Silverflame's meow.

"I better get going." He turned and went out of the nursery. She heard Grassflight talking to Deerkit and Featherkit while Willowfern was watching her intently. Dawnkit's ears grew hot with embarrassment, afraid that Willowfern heard her conversation, but as she walked over, she could only see concern.  
"I see you decided to get out of the medicine den. What made you do that?"

"Why does everyone think that I would be in there until I became an elder!? I still have a life!" after a moment of silence she added, "Why did this have to happen to me?" She whimpered. Willowfern sat down next to her.

"You know, when things go downhill for you in life, there's only one place left to go. Up." Suddenly determination surged through her and all her bad mood disappeared. I will be a warrior one day! I know I will! And I will be the best warrior this clan has ever seen!

"Thanks Willowfern!" She nodded.

Late at night when the moon was high, Dawnkit scampered out of her nest. She dragged herself noiselessly out of the clearing.

"I can do this."She whispered to herself. Her legs were fully healed now, but she couldn't stand on them. They were too weak.

"Ok. First I will stretch them a little." She stretched her legs out until they quivered.

"Ok, one foot at a time. Steady. Slow and steady. Come on you can do this" She whispered to herself. She stepped on one foot, feeling it wobble. She stepped on the other foot.

I'm standing! I am actually standing! I'll show Whitepebble! As she thought encouragingly, her legs buckled and collapsed. There was a rustle at the entrance.

The guard! She dragged herself to a shadow, almost managing to walk, but she didn't want to risk it. A moment later, Skypelt poked his head through the entrance, Sniffed the clearing and left. Dawnkit stood up shakily, managed to walk halfway across the clearing, but she couldn't. She dragged herself into her nest. As she closed her eyes she felt satisfiction surging in her paws. I will actually be a warrior one day! I'll show Moonkit and Stormberry that I am not useless!

* * *

Dawnkit woke to a bright light filtering through the bramble den. It's already Sunhigh! She stretched her front paws, her legs feeling sore Her belly rumbled. As she dragged herself to the fresh kill pile and chose a squirrel, She heard Stonecloud and Duskfang murmuring in the shade, away from the bright sun.

"How dare she just take fresh kill from the fresh kill pile...She's so useless… How disrespectful…" "She will never be any use to this clan!" She only caught a few words from the conversation, but it was enough for her to choke down her squirrel. Her belly churned at the words. I will not be useless forever! I'll show them! But even as she thought so, she couldn't help feeling ashamed. It's that stupid mouse's fault! But… why was a dead mouse doing in the middle of the forest? Someone would have buried it or collected it… right?

Her thoughts vanished as she saw Moonpaw chatting with Wolfpaw near the entrance. Jealousy crawled at her belly. Why am I so jealous of her? As though her thoughts summoned her, Moonpaw's gaze caught hers, and a few moments later she stalked over to her.

"Are you ok? Yesterday you worried me so much… What happened?" Even though this was the first time Moonpaw had talked to her after the accident, but Dawnkit could tell that her sister wasn't actually worried.

"Umm… I am fine, but why did you look so surprised when I came out of the den? It's not like I would of stayed in there forever." She asked.

"Well, Stormberry was spreading rumors that you will be in the den forever because you aren't strong enough to move and that you will be in that den and become the medicine cat's assistant." Why was Stormberry saying that? Why would she ever think that I would be a medicine cats assistent?

"And I sort of noticed you talk to Wolfpaw a lot, when he comes to visit, It kind of looks like he's you are getting close. Are you?" What happened to her? Where did her sweet, playful littermate go?

"A more important question, why did you never come to visit me?" Dawnkit challenged back. Moonpaw seemed to ignore the question.

"Well, of course you know that you can never have a mate, especially with those er… legs of yours. You are a useless burden to this clan, you can't hunt, fight and all you do is steal prey that isn't yours. You will never be any good to this clan. And when I am clan leader, I would have banished someone like you from the clan. Oh, and don't bother with Wolfpaw, he will be my future mate." Is this what the clan thinks of me? A useless fleabag who's stealing prey? Why is my sister being so mean? And why is she talking about mates? Before she had any time to ask, Moonpaw stalked away. Moonpaw's mentor, Honeysong called to her and a moment later they went out into the forest. Moonpaw will never be a leader, and if she does become one, I will run away before she could banish me. A moment later she thought Why is she acting like this? We are supposed to be littermates, not enemies! Suddenly a thought struck her. She dragged herself to the dirt place tunnel. When she got there, she shuffled her front paws, looking for the entrance she used as a kit. When she found the gap, she pulled herself through it.

"Let's go this way and mark the Shadowclan border" She heard Honeysong's voice, followed by the scraping of paws. Dawnkit squished under a shadow and waited for a few seconds before getting out. I should follow them and see if there is a good place for me to stay on the way. But I doubt it. Dawnkit dragged herself out, struggling now and then. The two she-cats scent was getting faint, and Dawnkit couldn't keep up anymore. She collapsed on the ground and looked for somewhere to rest. She saw what looked like an old twoleg nest, and remembered the elders telling stories about an abandoned twoleg nest where Whitepebble and Ivypaw kept their supplies. I will live in there until my clan learns to respect me! She dragged herself the rest of the way. How I wish I could use my back legs! When she got there, she saw old bedding on the… floor. The ground was a hard brown surface, that didn't look very comfortable. It's better than nothing! There is also a strong scent of mouse. Dawnkit gathered the bedding and collapsed on it. She closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Why did I ever leave the clan? Dawnkit's belly was growling. She had slept through the night, and now she was looking for prey. When she came in it smelled of mice, but she hadn't managed to catch anything. I can't hunt if my legs can't stand! Even though her belly was grumbling as loud as the noisiest waterfall, she knew she had to practice. She stretched her legs and tried standing on them, but collapsed. I will never be able to hunt! I give up! Right as she slumped down, she heard a familiar meow.

"I think I can scent her!" She heard Wolfpaw's meow.

"Are you sure? I don't think I smell anything." She heard Skypelt's meow.

"How would you know her scent, when I was the only one ever to actually visit?" He challenged back. Hawkstar sent a patrol to look for me! Dawnkit scrambled backward into a gap where she could see the conversation. Unfortunately, Wolfpaw seemed to notice and pricked his ears.

"I'm going in that nest." He meowed, fear and worry clawed at Dawnkit's belly as she heard the patrol's paws scamper at the entrance.

"Let's split up." Dawnkit noticed that Stonecloud and Watersplash were in the patrol, too. The clan deputy! Wolfpaw headed towards the spot she was hiding in, his nose to the floor. Dawnkit was crammed in her spot, but her legs were sticking limply out. She managed to fold them in. When Wolfpaw was less than a tail length away, she could tell that he was searching the shadows for her. His eyes seemed to connect with hers for a moment, but then they moved on. A few seconds later he went back to the patrol, and they left a few moments later. Dawnkit heaved a sigh of relief and got out of her hiding spot. She dragged herself to a spot where she could see the entrance, but not be seen, and heard Watersplash discussing with the patrol.

"I'm afraid to say, but I think it's time to give up. We have been searching since yesterday and found no trace. We must assume that she is dead." he meowed.

"I agree." Stonecloud meowed. The patrol started to head back.

"I'll catch up to you." she heard Wolfpaw meow. Her belly churned. Don't be mouse-brained! Why would he come this way? Relaxing, she went back in the den and collapsed. I should return to the clan. They think I am dead and I probably will die of starvation… but I can't bear the way the clan looks at me. No. I made my choice and I am not coming back until I can prove myself not useless! But how? Her belly rumbled again. Is that… mouse? It smells fresh… but how could there be a dead mouse? She dragged herself to the entrance, and she couldn't believe her eyes. A mouse was limply laying on the earth floor. She quickly snatched it up and went back into the den. When she sniffed it. She could detect Wolfpaw's scent on it. So he had seen her! She took a bite out of the mouse.

"Thank you, Wolfpaw." she murmured. Energy surged through her body. I can do this! She stretched her legs, on by one until they were quivering.

"If I stood once, then I can stand again." one foot, and then another. Her legs wobbled, and she collapsed. Again. I can do it if I believe. One foot, and then another. They quivered less. She rocked back and forth, stretching them this way and that until she could feel them strengthen. When she stood again her legs barely shook. "One step." she put her paws forward. Two steps! As she tried to skip with joy, she collapsed. At least I'm getting somewhere! How can it be?

She went to the entrance, and to her surprise, she saw a dead mouse laying on the ground. She quickly snatched it up and went back in the den. She sniffed the mouse and found a strong scent of Wolfpaw on it. Surprise tingled in her belly.

"Thank you Wolfpaw" She chewed on the mouse.

Energy surged through her body. I can do this! One leg at a time. She stretched them, and put one down. It was wobbly at first, but when she put down her other leg, they were stiffer. She rocked back and forth on them, to loosen them, and when she stood up again, they were less shaky. She bent them again and again, until she could stand with no problem. One step. Just one. She put one foot forward, and then a back foot. Her back legs were shaking horribly now. One more step! She tried stepping again, but she collapsed right away. I've got to learn how to walk or I won't be able to hunt! Dawnkit stepped on both her legs, forcing them to buckle. They weren't shaking at all now, which was a good thing. She stood firmly, rocking back and forth on her legs. When she took a step, she felt her legs firmer. She kneeled down, bending her legs, until she felt her muscles flex.

Why did Whitepebble say I will never be able to walk again? It just took two circles around the clearing! She took a step and then another, and another. This was easier than I expected! She started jogging across the clearing. Her legs were still shaking, but the two and a half moons of rest in the medicine den had helped her legs. Her muscles were still weak, but she was standing. She jumped, and skidded and ran around the abandoned den. She heard a shuffle in the shadows and smelled mouse scent. She pictured in her mind how Wolfpaw and Snakepaw always crouched down on imaginary prey. She tried copying them, but it felt uncomfortable. She brought in her legs to jump farther, aimed her distance and then jumped. A moment later a mouse was struggling underneath her paws. She stared at it in shock. I actually got it! She gave it a nip on the back of it's neck. She wasn't that hungry from the prey Wolfpaw had caught her earlier so she laid it down. The sun was starting to set outside so she curled up in the uncomfortable ground and closed her eyes. Tomorrow I can return to the clan! She thought drowsily. But as she was about to fall asleep, a thought struck her. But do I really want to?

* * *

Dawnkit woke up, thinking of a warm bedding of moss and bracken. She snuck out of the abandoned twoleg den and crouched down. It was before dawn, so the patrols weren't out yet. She saw a tree trunk full of moss, and tried to get as much big of a chunk that she could of moss. She heard paws approaching in the distance. She measured the distance between her and the den, and stayed where she was. There wasn't a very good chance she'd make it. She held her breath as a cat emerged from behind a bramble. Wolfpaw seemed to be sneaking through the undergrowth, but he was as loud as a dog. He went straight for the abandoned twoleg den, not even pausing to check if someone was around, and Dawnkit heard him whispering in there.

"Dawnkit? Dawnkit, I know you're in there, I can smell you." He meowed. Dawnkit left the moss behind and stalked behind him, until it was too late. Her pouce wasn't perfect, but it was good enough. She tussled with him until she was on top of him.

"You make a pretty big racket for a stalking cat." Dawnkit meowed with amusement. His eyes widened with shock, and then turned to laughter. He pushed her of him, and Dawnkit found herself pressing to the hard floor, Wolfpaw crouching above her.

"And you have a lot to learn" He teased back. Dawnkit struggle in his grip, but couldn't escape.

"Fine, I give up!" Dawnkit relaxed. He stepped off her.

"How did you, er, learn to walk?" He asked, curiosity and embarrassment gleaming in his eyes.

"I just… stepped on my feet?" She answered

"Why did you leave the clan?" He asked, his eyes traveling across the den. "And why did you come to live… here?" He asked.

"Nobody ever takes me seriously. 'Oh look, the half cat is stealing prey!' 'She'll never give anything to this clan!'" Dawnkit mimicked her clanmates voices, making Wolfpaw let out a mrrow of amusement.

"You sure sound like Stonecloud." Wolfpaw nudged her playfully."Anyways, you should come back. Something might happen to you, and the clan misses you…" Wolfpaw trailed off.

"Really? Who misses me exactly?" She challenged, seeing the disbelief in his eyes.

"Umm, well, er, Stormberry?" Wolfpaw stammered

"I think Stormberry is glad her useless poor little kit is missing" She hissed under her breath. "Why did you come here anyways?" Dawnkit asked.

"Well, yesterday I saw the mouse was gone, and your scent was strong in that area, so I wanted to go see if you're ok."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dawnkit challenged again.

"Well, I… I was kind of worried when I came to see you at Sunhigh, and you weren't there… I was surprised no one saw you sneaking out, and you didn't know any hunting or fighting techniques, I thought something might happen to you. Please come back to the clan." Wolfpaw murmured.

"If you're so worried, why don't you teach me fighting and hunting skills. After all, I am only a kit." She asked.

"You're not a kit! You're supposed to be an apprentice! I will call you Dawnpaw, no matter what you say, and I will teach you everything I know!" Wolfpaw meowed. Dawnkit was taken aback.

"You don't have to…" She meowed

"But I want to. Here, Dawnpaw let's start now." He showed her a crouch, that looked like an attack. Dawnkit- no, Dawnpaw copied him.

"Like this?" She asked unsure.

"Just tuck in your legs a bit in, and pounce!"

* * *

Dawnpaw woke up in her nest, still feeling tired. Wolfpaw had practiced with her until they heard a patrol calling his name. She had gathered moss after that, and came upon a feather. She couldn't wait until Wolfpaw came back today. He had promised to teach her more skills, for he only taught her half of what he had learned. She could sense that it had rained last night. The air was dusty but fresh. She sat waiting until almost sunhigh, when she had lost all hope, when she heard the bushes rustle, and Wolfpaw appeared.

"I was starting to get worried you wouldn't come!" Dawnpaw purred. Wolfpaw looked uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" Dawnpaw asked, starting to get worried.

"Well… Silverflame got really frustrated because she couldn't find me all day, so I… I missed my warrior assessment… So Snakepaw got really mad because he had passed his, so now he'll have to wait. So I took it this morning, and I got my will probably get my warrior name at sunset. But then when I tried to get to you, Moonpaw wouldn't get away from me." He took a deep breath.

"You passed your warrior assessment? Congratulations Wolfpaw… Why do you seem so upset?" Dawnpaw asked.

"Well, Moonpaw got really suspicious. She claimed that I promised to hunt with her in the afternoon, but I'm pretty sure that I didn't, So she made me promise that today I will go with her. I just don't understand why she sticks around me so much…" He meowed uncertainly.

"Moonpaw always was like a tick in the back of the neck. Don't mind her." She meowed gently, moving so that her fur brushed against his. A moment later she moved away, uncomfortable.

"Er, I think I should teach you some more moves." Wolfpaw meowed awkwardly.

"Yeah, yeah you should."

When Dawnpaw settled down in her nest, she couldn't stop thinking about Wolfpaw. Why can't I stop thinking about him? Her muscles ached from the practice, but she didn't mind. Her hind legs were as strong as ever, and she practiced the moves Wolfpaw had taught her over and over in her mind.

Two moons had passed since Wolfpaw became a warrior- Wolfstripe, but he still visited Dawnpaw every day. And this time he came with news. When he burst into the den, Dawnpaw saw worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Moonpaw and Rainpaw became warriors. Moonspeckle and Rainfall." He meowed.

"It's ok, you couldn't have done anything." Dawnpaw reassured him.

" And I wanted to ask you something." He hesitated.

"Yes?"

" Would you- Would you like to be my mate?" He stammered

"Wolfstripe, yes. I would love to be your mate!" She meowed. She went over and brushed her pelt with his, purring. The den was filled with purrs so loud, until they heard a disbelieving hiss from the entrance. Dawnpaw turned her head and stared in horror, as a familiar shape burst into the den.

"What are you doing, Wolfstripe? Why are you here purring with this rogue, and not with me? Who is she anyways?" He meow was full of outrage and disgust.

"Moonspeckle! What- What are you doing here?" Wolfstripe meowed. Moonspeckle? My sister? She doesn't even recognize me anymore! Dawnpaw felt pain gripping her chest.

"You will come with me this instant! How can you be with this cat, right before I was going to ask you to be my mate?" Her eyes were blazing with anger and hatred towards Dawnpaw. Wolftrike's eyes were as big as moons, disbelieving clearly showing in his eyes.

"Be your mate? I would have never agreed to be your mate! I especially don't want to be with a cat who can't even recognize her littermate!" A moment after he had meowed the words, he realized he had just spilled a secret.

"What do you mean? She's not my litter- Wait, Dawn- Dawnkit?" Moonspeckle stared in astonishment as relaxation crept into her eyes along with… was that warmth?

"Moonspeckle, you-".

"Wait-" All the warmth disappeared from her eyes. "How do you know my warrior name? Wolfstripe! How long have you been visiting?" Wolfstripe opened his mouth to answer, but Moonspeckle didn't seem to notice. Her eyes grew cold. "So that's where you've been gone all those days! You care about that fleabag more than you ever cared about me! You! Dawnkit. I bet you never stopped being a mouseheart!" Moonspeckle's words drowned by a yowl from Dawnpaw. First, even Dawnpaw was surprised, but as she jumped on her sister's back, she felt all her training coming back to her.

"You will never, ever call me a fleabag again!" Dawnpaw hissed in Moonspeckle's ear as she clawed at her exposed belly. They tussled over the squeaking den yowling. Pain clawed at Dawnpaw's hind legs as Moonspeckle clawed at them.

"Let's get your legs out of use again." Moonspeckle sneered. She bit down on Dawnpaw's hind leg, but as she went for the other, Dawnpaw turned and clawed Moonspeckle's face. She felt nothing wrong with fighting her littermate, which brought horror to Dawnpaw. Moonspeckle tumbled back in shock as blood covered her eyes. She cleared the blood and reared on Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw dodged just in time as her sister brought down her legs with a thump on the hard surfaced ground. While she was stunned, Dawnpaw jumped on her back and scorched her back, making Moonspeckle yowl in agony. She tumbled to the floor. Dawnpaw's heart broke as she realized what she had done, and she stepped back, shaking. Moonspeckle turned to her and hissed.

"I am bringing warriors this instant to kill you, Rouge." She spat the last word at Dawnpaw with such venom the Dawnpaw was stunned. She rushed out of the den yowling into the forest.

"I better go with her. It's going to be all right, Dawnpaw. I promise." Wolfstripe hurried after Moonspekle. I can't stay here, now that the whole clan knows. They'll hunt me down. I need to go somewhere far far away. I hope Wolfstripe will be ok. She got out of the den and sniffed warily around before heading towards the mountains, out of clan territories.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawnpaw settled outside the territory, beneath a bracken branch. Her belly was rumbling, but she didn't dare hunt on the way unless she got caught. She heard a shuffling sound in the grass and pricked her ears. Next moment she spotted a mouse nibbling, and dropped into a hunter's crouch. She silently crept forward remembering to tuck in her back legs until she was just ready to pounce. The mouse had seemed to hear her, for his ears were twitching. She pounced on him and killed it with one swift bite. It's so lonely, and quiet here. I'll have to get used to it, though. Dawnpaw went on, towards… nowhere. Just think about all the wonderful things out in the world! Just then a strong reek of blood hit her nostrils along with the smell of cat. Cat? She slowly crept forward towards the tall clump of grass where the reek of crow-food was coming from She peered in between the grass and saw a lump of grey and white fur. No, that was a cat! Dawnpaw nosed her way between the grass stems, and to her horror, she saw a she-cat, barely over six moons, bleeding hard and coughing. She was mostly covered in blood, except white and grey spots showed between the red. She nosed the the scrap of fur. There was no movement at first, but then she started to cough up blood.

"Oh you poor thing!" Dawnpaw looked around and spotted cobwebs at a root of a tree. She hurried towards the spot, and tried to remember what herb was for infection. She looked around for something to remind her of what is used for infection, and spotted dock leaves. Those are good for easing the pain…? Oh, it will help! She took the cobwebs and the dock, and hurried back to the cat. She carefully stretched out the cat so she could be in a sitting positions and quickly started to lick her wounds. Her hind leg still stung from the battle with Moonspeckle, but she knew that this thin scrap was more important. She gently chewed applied the dock juice to the little cat's wounds, ignoring when she flinched, and then covered the cat's wounds by cobweb. She had a scratch behind the neck, one on her tail, one across her back, on her front leg, and on the back thigh. But the scratch Dawnpaw was most worried about was the one on her shoulder. She could tell it was deep, but she still had hope, but even after she had applied the cobwebs, a thin drizzle of blood was still trickling from the wound. Dawnpaw got up and looked for something she could hunt for her. She soon spotted a mouse. She crept up to it, but right when she was about to pounce, there was a rustle in the undergrowth. The mouse turned and fled. Dawnpaw turned around, frustrated and hissed.

"You just scared a perfectly good piece of prey!..." She trailed off as a huge dark brown tabby tom emerged from behind a bramble. He bared his teeth and towered over her. Dawnpaw tried to shrink under her pelt, and the tabby sneered.

"Who are you talking to me like that! You need to be taught some respect!" He scratched her ear, making it bleed hard. Dawnpaw yelped in shock.

"That's right. Have you seen a grey cat around here?" His voice was demanding, and Dawnpaw was silently shocked."I asked, have you seen a grey cat around here?" His voice was more threatening than before and he aimed another awful scar at her flank. Dawnpaw dodged this one, but he leaped at her and a moment later she was struggling under his grip.

"When I want answers, I get answers. Where is the grey cat?" He whispered in her ear. Dawnpaw would have rathered him roaring it into her ear.

"I-I haven't seen a g-grey cat an-anywhere." Dawnpaw tried sounding defiant, but she couldn't under his threatening gaze. The tom narrowed his eyes at her.

"Alright. But if I find her around here, you will remember me." He scorched his hind legs in her soft underbelly, making her yowl in agony "If you live." He got off her and stalked away.

Dawnpaw laid where she was for a few moments. I've got to live to help the little cat! That tom might hunt her down! She got up on shaky paws and headed towards the clump of grass. She settled next to the grey cat and licked hers r wound in her underbelly. She looked around, hoping to find some herbs remaining, and found only a few leaves. She chewed the dock and applied it to her belly. At first it stung, but then it soothed the pain. She patched it with cobwebs and did the same to her ear. I must hunt. Dawnpaw slowly got up. It seemed that Starclan was being nice to her. She caught a mouse and a squirrel. She laid the mouse in front of the wounded cat and gobbled down the squirrel. She closed her eyes as sleep engulfed her.

* * *

Dawnpaw woke to a movement beside her. She blinked open her eyes to see the light grey tabby blinking her eyes open. Dawnpaw slowly got up and turned to face her. She crouched down as the cat's eyes blinked open, and alarm shone brightly in her clear blue eyes. She jumped up and stared wildly around, backing up towards a tree.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you!" Dawnpaw exclaimed as she smelled her fear scent.

"How can I trust you?" the cat questioned warily.

"I found you bleeding yourself to death, and I closed your wounds. Look." she went over and ran her tail across her flank. The cat followed her gaze. Her eyes widened with shock and realization.

"Oh no, oh no! What have I done?!" She looked wildly around as if she expected a cat to jump up out of the grass.

"Has a b-big brown cat passed here since you found me?" she asked Dawnpaw.

"Yes. A big muscular and scarred dark brown tom had passed her, looking for you."

"Did you tell him I was here?"

"N - no of course not. Was that the right thing to do?" Dawnpaw asked, fearing she had done something wrong. The grey tabby looked at her.

"He killed my brother." she whispered after a moment.

"I am so sorry." She meowed to the she-cat. "But why? What did your brother do wrong?" She asked her.

"He did nothing wrong!" The she cat hissed, anger burning in her eyes."I come from twoleg place, and in there, the leader is cruel. His rules are that if you can't hunt or fight when you are over six moons old, then you are labeled useless, and are sent to trial. My brother was a sickly kit, so my mother never got the chance to teach him, and when he became six moons old he had to go live on his own. He then came and asked me to help him, and I did. I gave him three pieces of prey for two days, but then on the third day, the big brown tom you met, he is the second most powerful cat in Twoleg place, Hawk, he caught me bringing my brother prey, and sent both me and my brother to the leader. He told me that I had to prove myself by killing Hawk. So we did. My brother went first, and of course, he couldn't get a scratch on Hawk. When Hawk went in for the killing bite, I stopped him. He turned on me and hurt me. I just managed to escape, but when I turned to look at my brother's body, all I could see was blood gushing out of his lifeless body." The cat closed her eyes. "I was expecting Hawk to follow, knowing that he will be satisfied only when I was dead."She opened her eyes.

"That's terrible!" Dawnpaw replied with a whimper. She went and sat next to her.

"It's ok. The Twoleg place sounds like an awful place anyways."

"Thanks." The she cat gave herself a shake. "By the way, my name's Cinder. What's yours?" Cinder asked. Dawnpaw opened her mouth to reply Dawnpaw, but then a thought struck her. Why should I keep my Clan name? I am not a clan cat, and I never want to be one again.

"My name's Dawn." She replied.

"I don't know what to do now. I have no, family, no friends and I don't have a place to live!" Cinder wailed.

"It's ok. I'm traveling right now. I don't know where, but somewhere far, far away from the clans. Do you want to travel with me?"

"S-sure!" Cinder stammered. "But, what are the clans?" Dawn's mouth gaped in shock.

"You've never heard of the clans?" As Cinder shook her head, Dawn explained about the clans. The warrior code, history, and at last, why she left.

" But that's terrible! Your own sister turning on you? At least Ash wasn't like that."

"Who's Ash?" Dawn wondered.

"Oh! Did I not mention it? That's my brother's name." Cinder sounded way more hyper and happy that before, and her bright blue eyes were warm. She acted more like a cat her age. Dawn and Cinder talked and walked towards the mountains as soon as the sun came down. They found a temporary nest, that smelled of old fox, but they didn't care. They settled down, and Dawn's last thought before she fell asleep was I am so glad I found company. It would be so lonely!

Dawn woke to the sound of an angry yowl, and was instantly awake.

"Fox!" Cinder cried, staring at the entrance to the den. Dawn jumped to her paws as she saw a mad fox staring straight at them, hunger in its eyes. It pounced at Cinder, but Dawn leaped in her spot clawing the fox's face as he came in.

"I can fight too, you know!" Cinder protested.

"Yes, but you're in no condition to fight!" Dawn meowed, slashing the fox's flank as it turned. It kicked the side of her head, and she was dazed for a moment. While Dawn fell back, Cinder jumped in and slashed at it's hind legs, biting down hard. The fox shrieked and turned. It jumped in and slashed at Cinder's muzzle, but she ducked right on time and dived in and scratched her its underbelly. It shrieked, but it wouldn't give up. This fox must be very hungry.

Dawn jumped up to help Cinder, and they attacked both the fox's sides, moving identically to each other, like they had practiced the moves over and over. Dawn slashed one side and then went back right as Cinder slashed the other side. The fox gave one last attempt to fight them off and then turned and fled. The two she cats flopped down and let out a breath of relief.

"We did it!" Cinder croaked hoarsely.

A peaceful moon had passed after the encounter with the fox, Cinder and Dawn crossing Thunderpaths, fields with strange animals, and hard slopes. They were heading towards the mountains.

"We should hunt." Cinder suggested as they came upon a small forest with a twoleg den. Dawn spotted a mouse scuffling in the undergrowth and she stalked up to it, remembering to set her paws lightly like Wolfstripe had taught her. A pang hit her chest when she thought of him. She crept up to the the mouse and then right when the mouse pricked up it's small ears, and she pounced, landing on a leaf, far away from the mouse. Her paws clumsily hit the ground and the mouse quickly scurried away.

"You'll get it next time" Cinder bounded up to her, holding a bird and another mouse in her jaws.

"I don't know." Dawn meowed, shaking her head sadly. "Lately I feel like my paws don't belong to me anymore. I'm always clumsy, and I alway feel heavy." Dawn replied with a sigh. "I don't feel like my body belongs to me anymore."

"Wait, you don't know?" Cinder asked, surprise bright in her eyes. "Even a mouse could tell you're expecting kits!" She meowed cheerfully.

"I'm- what?" Dawn asked, shocked.

"Who's the father? Is it Wolfst- the Wolf something from back in the forest?" Cinder asked.

"I don't know. I think so." She looked down at her belly, realizing for the first time how swollen it looked. How did I not notice it until now? How will I ever cope with kits? Without a mate is hard enough, but without even a clan?

"I don't think I can do this!" Dawn wailed.

"What do you mean? It's the most natural and wonderful thing in the world!" Cinder Meowed, confusion in her voice.

"How will I ever take care of them? We have no place to keep them safe! They will die before they even open their eyes! What if something happens to them? I need to be in a clan!" Dawn was frantic.

"Nothing is going to happen to them! Would you calm down already?"

"We need to find shelter and a temporary camp before something terrible happens!"

"Dawn! Calm down! Nothing, never ever never will ever happen to them!" Dawn took deep breaths to calm herself.

"I'm sorry. I just- I don't think I'm ready, that's all."

"That's alright, I guess most she-cats feel that way when they are expecting kits, so don't sweat it. Come on, let's keep hunting." Cinder padded away and Dawn followed. Dawn blinked her eyes in surprise Since when did she get so wise? Maybe I shouldn't worry about it. I have always wanted to have kits! Dawn followed Cinder under the shade of the pine tree, and settled down to eat the bird and mouse Cinder had caught. The sun was coming down, so they made a temporary nest from bracken and moss. They settled down and Cinder fell asleep immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn woke to a pang in her stomach. It was barely morning. Two moons had passed since she figured she had been expecting kits. She breathed in and out. Her kits were growing bigger every day, and sometimes Dawn had these pangs in her stomach. But this time it was different. This time the pain didn't go away, but got stronger. She prodded Cinder on her side.

"Wake up! I think the kits are coming!" Dawn prodded Cinder again and again until She blinked her eyes open.

"What? Now? Oh no! I don't know what to do! Do I push the kits out? Or do I help-" Cinder started.

"Just bring me moss and a stick!" Dawn whispered with her teeth clenched. Since they figured that Dawn was expecting kits, they had only moved short distances away, and now they were settled in a small open clearing, with brambles and bracken all over. They sort of resembled dens, as though clan cats had lived here. Next to the little clearing was a river, and the river was going down to an open field that stretched far, but you could still see the trees at the other side. Upriver, it was dense undergrowth, reminding Dawn of Thunderclan, and with it a pang of longing. She had chosen this spot for where her kits would be born. Cinder had taught her how to fish, and Dawn was impressed, although she failed at it.

"Here!" Cinder came back with soaking moss and a very tough looking stick. Dawn flopped down on her moss bed and drank out of her moss. She was sweaty all over. A shudder ran through her body and she gasped. She felt a soaking bundle fall out.

"Cut open it's sack!" Dawn gasped.

"But I don't know how to!" Cinder meowed, turning around in circles.

"Cinder! Do it!" Dawn whispered, and then there was another pulse.

"Quickly!" Dawn meowed, more urgently now.

"Ok!" Cinder came and cut the sack. "I did it!" She whispered. "I really did it!"

"Now lick it dry Cinder!" Dawn meowed as another kit tumbled out. Cinder stopped mid-lick and jumped to cut the sack. The first kit immediately started meowing. As Cinder cut the sack, another spasm went through Dawn And another kit toppled out, Cinder cut it's sack too, looking bewildered.

"How many are there?" At that Moment there was a rustling in the brambles near by.

"There couldn't have been a worst time for an attack!" Cinder yowled as she spun around. Cinder faced the bramble entrance to the den, her hackles raised. She was about to pounce when a grey, shaggy furred cat entered. His eyes were as wide as moons as he gazed at Dawn, and recognition along with it.

"Wolfstrike! What are you doing here?" Dawn gasped.

"Dawnpaw!" He came rushing over and stared at her belly and kits next to it.

"Is that- Are those-" She cut him off.

"Yes." She whispered, drawing her little kits closer. She looked at them and felt a pang of love in her chest. She was with her family again. She looked down at her kits. Two toms and two she-cats!

"What should we name them?" Dawn asked him.

"How about this little she cat that looks like you Ivykit?" He suggested.

"And what about this grey she-cat we should call Willowkit."

"And this white tom Cloudkit." He suggested.

"And this last grey kit… Ashkit." Dawn meowed, looking at Cinder.

"Thats perfect" Meowed Wolfstripe. "And If you don't want to go back to Thunderclan, we could make our own clan. We'll call it Dawnclan." He meowed and nuzzled the top of Dawn's head. "And we need to give you your warrior name.." He jumped on top of a boulder nearby."

"I, Wolfstripe, Warrior of Dawnclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Wolfstripe meowed

"I do." Dawn said solemnly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dawnpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dawncloud. StarClan honors your Intelligence and wits and we welcome you as a full warrior of Dawnclan." Wolfstripe jumped down the boulder and touched his muzzle to her head.

"Thank you" Dawncloud whispered and pressed his muzzle to his. "And by the way, I think you should be leader. Wolfstar" She meowed. And they lived happily ever after… Or so they thought.

 **Author's Note: If you want to read the next book, it will be coming out soon. It's called Blazing Moon**


End file.
